Alternate Ending
by Wolves Silver Wind
Summary: And they party, and they cry, and they don't know what to do as Natsu just disappears, and his Team doesn't leave his side, and few notice the fear that edges into his eyes, fear that he tries to hide with a smile. "Natsu..." "It's... it's just another adventure, right?"


**Alternate ENDing**

 **One-Shot**

 **A/N: I'm alive. Surprised? I am. I am also truly, deeply sorry about my long hiatus away from this site. My summer was rough and my motivation plummeted, but I've been cracking down on my stories little by little. So, here's this little one-shot that takes place during the final chapter. Obviously, spoilers. Happy New Year!**

Lucy finished writing her book and although it did not become a main source of income like she had hoped, she couldn't help the joy that enveloped her the day she learned she would receive a reward. She puts on her picked dress and fixes her hair just how she likes it before deciding that she's ready. Happy doesn't seem like he even knows about the celebration and Lucy feels like she should smile but it's weak and doesn't reach her eyes.

 _Acnologia's defeat means the end of the war and everyone cheers at the sight. The dragon slayers had won! They cheer even louder when the dragon slayers fall from the sky with smiles on their faces._

 _They won._

 _All the mages are exhausted and Natsu decides to just lay on the ground and Lucy does the same, they simply lay side by side for a moment as people around them continue to celebrate._

 _"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouts and throws his fist in the air in victory. "Let's get back to the guild!" He says and his smile brightens her day. She just smiles back at him and he begins to drag her back, everyone following after them, all of their spirits high._

"Happy." Lucy says softly to the cat and scratches behind his ears.

"Hmph? Lucy?" The cat groans tiredly and stretches out the kinks he had gotten as he slept in his curled position. Why he chose to sleep on the table, Lucy didn't know.

"Ready?" He looks at her and then his eyes widen as he seems to remember the day.

"Aye, Sir!" He shouts with a salute and a genuine smile. It only stas genuine for half a second but that's all Lucy needed.

Little by little they would get through this. They have to.

The celebration is nice and most of the people there are civilized writers, publishers, or readers. Read, most of the people. Some of them apparently didn't know that her book _The Adventure of Iris_ was based off her own adventures, but that seemed to make them all realize just why a corner of the place is filled with rowdy guild members.

Lucy sighs for the umpteenth time at them. When she had asked the Master if they could behave, he did only give her a maybe as a response. But as Lucy watches them indulge themselves with smiles plastered on their faces, she's glad their being rowdy as usual. Happy then decides to fly over and land on her head and she reaches up with one hand, the other holding the reward, and strokes his soft fur. Lucy continues petting the cat and loses herself once again in the memories she chose not to put in her book.

 _The guild hall is slightly destroyed but they party inside it anyway because, well, it's still Fairy Tail. And throughout the years the guild hall has been destroyed a number of times, but that didn't destroy Fairy Tail. And if Fairy Tail wants to party, they are going to party._

 _It takes a while for a brawl to start as they were all exhausted at first, but it does start and of course it's between Gray and Gajeel._

 _Wait, what?_

 _Lucy looks back and indeed it's Gray and Gajeel rather than Gray and Natsu. Lucy looks around and sees Natsu still sitting beside her but he looks rather pale and jittery._

 _"Natsu?" He doesn't respond. "Natsu!"_

 _"Oh, hey, Luce." He finally says but he sounds distant. She looks at him worriedly and her gave drifts over to his damaged hand that Porlyusica had so kindly bandaged for him. No fighting for a while, not with that arm._

 _"What's wrong?" Lucy asks, analyzing him and looking for any sign that he had yet to give her._

 _"Nothin'."_

 _"It's not nothing. What is it?"_

 _"Just tired. That's all." He says and to Lucy he really does look tired, but he also looks a bit sick if you asked her._

 _"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."_

 _"'m Fine."_

 _"No you're not, now come on!"_

"-ucy! Lucy!" Lucy blinks as she realizes Happy had been calling her name for Mavis knows how long and his blue paw is right in her face as if he were about to hit her.

"Yes?"

"Look." He says and she looks to where he's pointing and gasps. Happy was probably the first to see her but by now all of Fairy Tail has. They all look in shock but dread fills them when they see someone come up to her and hand her a handkerchief that apparently was hers. The mages mentally prepare themselves as they watch Mavis and Zeref interact with each other as if they weren't just mortal enemies. As if they didn't just die for each other. Their conversation continues under Fairy Tail's watchful eyes and they slowly begin to realize that it isn't their Zeref and Mavis. When they introduce themselves as Arius and Mio, that only confirms it. Those two are simply reincarnations of a sort.

The guild can't help but smile as the tragic love story they had seems to have evolved, and that the miserable lives they once had allowed them to be reincarnated as a sort of contradiction. Perhaps this time their love will give them happiness. Lucy's smile slowly shrinks against her wishes.

 _"Luce, really, I'm fine!" Natsu states and sends her one of his blinding smiles. But the smile stops almost immediately as he takes a sharp intake of breath and he looks at her with wide eyes in something Lucy rarely sees from him. Fear._

 _"Natsu?" She says in a soft voice, his fear now scaring her as she doesn't know what's wrong. He slowly closes his eyes and releases a long exhale._

 _"Hey, partner." Natsu says and opens his eyes. "Ya know, I asked Gramps if the team could go on the Hundred Year Mission."_

 _"Really?!" Lucy shouts and she finds that she's happy about that. After the war they just fought, a Hundred Year Mission sounds like a piece of cake, especially for the Strongest Team._

 _Funny how that was once a joke. But now, as Lucy looks around and spots her teammates and lands back on Natsu, Lucy realizes that it's not so much of a joke anymore. They probably are the Strongest, and most Destructive, Team in Fairy Tail. And that's saying something._

 _"He said he'd think about it, but I think it's gonna be yes." Natsu says and then sighs. He then lifts his left hand and Lucy doesn't know whether to gasp or cry._

" _NII-SAN!_ " A shout disrupts the Fairy Tail members and they all collectively gasp as they see where the disturbance came from. "You said you'd get me an autograph from Lucy-san! And-ooooh. I see. Nevermind, nii-san. You can stay with your girlfriend."

"I-it's not like that, Akio." Arius stutters, his face flushed while Mio just chuckles at the two.

The Fairy Tail members don't know whether to laugh or cry when they see the big ball of energy with pink hair.

 _"Wha..." Lucy settles for shocked silence as she stares at where his hand should be. It's slightly transparent and slowly, starting at the fingertips, it begins to disappear and drift away in shimmering particles. "No. No, nonononononono. I-I saved you, I swear I did, I-I rewrote the book. NATSU!" She knows the cry sounds strangled and as if she's screaming bloody murder but she doesn't care. She feels like that's the scream she should be making, and it does it's job in getting everyone's attention. Lucy forces herself to stop screaming as she feels like it's tearing her throat apart and she should only have one thing being torn apart at a time._

 _And right now that's her heart._

 _"Luce." Natsu says and places his bandaged hand on the top of her head. He turns his body so he can rest her forehead on her and he just smiles, content with that as the whole guild sees the problem that is slowly climbing up his arm. He ignores the tickle of his body disappearing, it isn't as painful as he thought it could be._

 _"I-I thought I..."_

 _"It's okay."_

 _"B-but, but I rewrote the book! The damn book! And, and why now! Why now!" She cries out and Natsu moves back slightly but only to embrace her in a hug, cradling her head against his still existent chest. For some reason his bandaged arm is there for him to card his fingers through her hair. He took off the bandages without her knowing, there is no need for them._

 _"I was in a place that defied time." Natsu states rather solemnly. "Perhaps it stalled it. And perhaps the rewriting stalled it as well." Natsu glances down at his nonexistent feet and bites his lip as he thinks his words through._ Hah _, he thinks to himself,_ I hardly ever do that _. His internally admission makes him smile and he pulls away slightly from Lucy in order to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of Happy for me?"_

 _"Don't go, Natsu, please don't go..." She cries out and he places his hand on her shoulder._

 _"Take care of Happy, please." He asks again and she nods her head, he didn't even need to ask. "Where's my buddy?"_

 _"NASHUU!" Happy screams out and like a bullet slams into his chest. Natsu grabs the table to stabilize himself as he doesn't know if he'll be able to get back up if he fell, he's lost most of his left leg and it's slowly progressing up his right._

 _"Hey, Buddy." He says, and with a genuine smile he begins scratching the cats head just how he likes it. "Remember that stash of money?" Happy just nods, rubbing all his snot on Natsu but he doesn't mind. "It's all yours now, so now you can use it all to buy fish, I'll allow it."_

 _"B-but Natsu-"_

 _"It's okay, Buddy. It's okay." It's weird for Fairy Tail to watch, most of them have no idea just what is happening, just that Natsu is practically dying. And he has accepted it. "Gray, protect them will ya?" Natsu asks and sends his rival a smirk. "Just to let ya know, you were never gonna beat me anyway." Gray smacks the fire mage on the back of the head, but it's not as hard as it could have been._

 _"It's you that won't defeat me." Gray says but he just stares at Natsu for a moment, slightly hesitant, but over what Natsu isn't sure. Gray then sighs and flashes a melancholic smile. "Brother." Natsu's smile drops slightly and the pinkette looks the other male right in the eye. His smile then stretches even wider across his face and he tilts his head._

 _"In your dreams, brother." Natsu looks down at the still bawling Happy and with a sigh he unwraps his scarf and uses it to make a cocoon for the blue cat._

 _"There are Three Rules I am obliged to tell you for leaving, Natsu." Gramps says suddenly from his spot on the bar counter, Laxus still faithfully by his side. Natsu looks up to the old man and his smile remains in tact but softens slightly. "One! You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders, as long as you live!" He does a good job at not messing up the words for how intoxicated he is and for how many tears are pooling down his face. He thought they wouldn't lose anyone else to the war, and he's losing the son that was a symbol for Fairy Tail. "TWO! You must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve p-personal gain!" There's the stutter they were all expecting. They all look to the guild master, knowing that he's doing this for formalities even though these things don't apply to Natsu. Another thing they don't want to think about. "THREE! THOUGH OUR PATHS MAY DIFFER, YOU MUST ALWAYS LIVE OUT YOUR LIVES WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! YOU MUST NEVER CONSIDER YOU OWN LIFE TO BE INSIGNIFICANT! NEVER IN YOUR LIFE MUST YOU FORGET THE FRIENDS YOU HELD DEAR!" They are all crying now if they hadn't been before and Natsu passes Happy to Lucy as more of him vanishes._

 _"Of course Gramps, I could never forget you guys!" Natsu says with a smile as he sends it across the guild. "So, let me add a fourth. Don't wait for the next adventure to find you," he says and he looks at Lucy, "go fight for it." He says and looks around. "I'm so happy to have met you all, even you, Stripper and Metal Face." Natsu says with a smile. "I'll treasure these memories forever, thanks Luce, for being my Best Friend and putting up with me." He says and sends her a smile just for her. "And... and I'm gonna miss you guys, all of you." He says and looks across the people that aren't even in Fairy Tail, but they're still his family. "You guys are my family, and I'll miss you, but I won't forget about you. So... so, don't forget about me?" They all cry out and Natsu soon finds his ears bombarded as everyone states they could never forget him, and he lets himself cry alongside them. And they party, and they cry, and they don't know what to do as Natsu just disappears, and his Team doesn't leave his side, and few notice the fear that edges into his eyes, fear that he tries to hide with a smile._

 _"Natsu..."_

 _"It's... it's just another adventure, right?" He says and when his team turns to respond they don't see him. But they still hear him, like a voice drifting in the wind. And their bawling alerts to everyone that their beloved pinkette is gone. Forever._

 _Forever, huh_. Lucy finds herself thinking as she sees the Natsu incarnate teasing the Zeref incarnate. Lucy can't help herself as she steps towards the pinkette, and finds that most everyone had the same gut reaction, that they need to make sure he is there. That he's real. Lucy takes another step, and another, and as she stiffly walks forward she watches him push Zeref and Mavis-no, Arius and Mio, away, together, but away from him.

Lucy is by his side much sooner than she had expected. She hardly notices Happy take flight and leave her head. Absentmindedly, she thinks this interaction may be too much for him to handle.

"H-hello." _Ah, I stuttered!_ Lucy screams in her head and she begs for some recognition from her best friend.

"AH!" He shouts, scaring some people around them including Lucy herself. "Y-you're Lucy Heartfilia, ohmagosh can I get your autograph! _Please!_ " She just laughs light heartedly at that and accepts, and he immediately shoves her own book in her face. His copy is worn, as she expected it to be, and she laughs at the thought.

"And what's your name?"

"Akio." He says proudly. "My brother is also a writer, he's not well known but he respects you."

"And do you respect me?" She asks and he just gapes at her.

" _Of course I do!_ " Lucy chuckles at how passionate he is. "I never read, and I love your book! I bet I respect you more than my brother does."

"As much as he respects Mio?" Lucy asks and stifles a giggle at his shocked expression.

"Y-yeah. I gotta get them together!"

"Hello Lucy, and may I have your name?" Erza asks as she comes up to them and Lucy can see the question in her eyes, it's the same question in Lucy's mind. _Does he remember?_

"I'm Akio, and you're Erza, right?" She nods in confirmation and ignores his informality. "Really? I mean, I recognized you but that's... never mind. You're a strong mage, right?"

"I am." She says, but there's a gleam in her eye and her and Lucy share a look. They hadn't missed what the boy said. "Are you?" At that, Natsu pouts and suddenly finds the ground very intriguing.

"No." He says and puffs his cheeks out. "But I wish I was." It breaks their hearts just a bit to see a Natsu that doesn't have his beloved magic, but they decide to just smile down at him. When the temperature drops ever so slightly, they know who has joined their small group. When Akio looks up and sees the figure his eyes seem to sparkle in admiration. "Whoa." He says and the shirtless Gray looks down a Akio questioningly. "You're Gray, right? Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yeah, who're you?" Gray says, trying to act indifferent, but they all want Akio to remember his past life. They all want Natsu back.

"I'm Akio."He says and looks at the three surrounding him. "This is _so coool!_ " He says and he suddenly reminds the three of Jason. And of just how much Jason annoyed Natsu. "Could you also sign my book?" He says, suddenly timid.

"Uh, sure-?" Gray says, more confused than ever as the pinkette shoves the signed book into his hands. Gray looks skeptical before finally conceding and signing the book.

"Would you sign it too?" He asks Erza and the scarlet mage smiles.

"Of course." Soon Gray is done and passes it to his teammate.

"So, the book is based on a true story, right?" Lucy just nods, she knows where this is heading. "And you're a part of Team Natsu, right?" Erza and Gray both look to Lucy, waiting to see just what she will say. It's true, they are Team Natsu, and had decided to keep the name. Unlike how the guild somewhat expected, after Natsu's passing, they decided to stick together and seem tighter than ever. "But where's Natsu?"

There's the dreaded question. Again, the team shares a look. Akio seems too young to have been affected by Natsu's death, which, logically, he shouldn't have existed when Natsu died, or perhaps he came into existence as soon as the pinkette died. Regardless, the pinkette wasn't hit by the wave of mourning that swept across the nation when news of Natsu spread. The team remembers it well.

 _The funeral was big. The biggest anyone had ever seen, although they're sure that if Makarov had actually died, his funeral would rival Natsu's. The thought isn't enjoyable so no one mentions it. Many people came, and since a grave can only hold so many flowers, the guild was soon overcome with flowers as well. Some people, children who idolized Natsu, brought dragon sculptures and toys, and they got priority on the grave. The whole guild decided that Natsu would much rather have dragons than flowers._

 _They even commissioned someone to make his gravestone a dragon statue, although the person insisted it be free of charge. Natsu had once acted as his furnace when it broke so he wouldn't go out of business before getting a new one. It had lasted a week. He owed Natsu big time for that, he said. The guild wasn't shocked, it seemed like something Natsu would do, and it wasn't something Natsu would brag about the day after. Many restaurant owners also brought Natsu's signature dishes to be served at the dinner, again free of charge, and some places renamed the dishes after him._

 _It seemed like all Earthland came to mourn the death of the powerful mage, and a dear friend. Even those who seemed to act indifferent towards Fairy Tail mages. His death and the war was all anyone was talking about for sometime after._

"He's..." Gray says, unsure exactly what to say. Because how can Natsu be dead when the pinkette is looking right at him?

"Gone." Erza decides that might be the right word.

"Oh." Akio freezes for a moment, and he obviously understands the implications of the word. "Oh, I'm sorry." He says again and bows his head slightly. "Sorry. I'll be on my way then-"

"No!" Lucy almost shouts when the boy turns to leave. Akio looks back at her, surprise shining in his identical onyx eyes. "You needn't apologize." She says and smiles. "It's not something I put in my book, you wouldn't know." Akio looks at her then sweeps his eyes across the rest of the team.

"You know..." He says and quickly changes the subject. "I… I like you guys, I guess?" He says and tilts his head, brows pulled together in an unseen struggle. "I don't know, nevermind."

"No, what do you mean?" Erza asks softly, which is somewhat of a surprise to their team. Yes, she has gotten better with her impatience and temperament, but after years of dealing with her they aren't completely used to the subdued mage.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Akio says without making eye contact.

"And how do you know that? Come on and just say it." Gray says but he seems to visibly choke back any insult that could have slipped out. Akio looks up at Gray for a moment, then looks to Lucy for some sort of approval. All Lucy can do is nod in support.

"Well, I don't know, I just… I always have had these dreams with you guys, dreams just like your book, which I guess is why I love it so much. And I know they're just dreams, but they seem _so real_. So I guess, it just feels like..." Akio says and abashedly rubs the back of his neck and smiles at them. "Like I've known you my whole life?" The sentence makes them all happier than the pinkette could imagine. He remembers. He _actually remembers_. In some way, shape, or form, he kept his promise. And they theirs. With a genuine smile plastered on her face, Lucy drops down to be at the same level with the child.

"That's not weird at all." Lucy says and Akio looks at her with wide eyes.

"It's not?"

"Not at all." Erza jumps in, her own soft smile on her face, and even Gray has the quirk of one at the corner of his mouth.

"Where are your parents, Akio?" Lucy asks and looks around for either pitch black hair, or, more notable, a flash of pink.

"Oh, it's just me and Arius." Akio states. "Mum died when I was born, and Dad left soon after." The whole team feels for Akio, their hearts going out to the orphaned boys.

"And you have no one taking care of you?" Lucy asks and she flicks her eyes towards her teammates. They both catch on very quickly.

"No, but don't worry about us Luce, really, we're just fine." He says and Lucy sucks in a breath. He had just called her Luce. When he finishes Akio just looks at Lucy and the blond forces herself to seem composed.

"Well, how would you like to stay with us? And your brother can come too, of course." Natsu just looks at her, and his eyes light up.

"Really?!" Lucy chuckles at the childlike response, but then she realizes that he is still a child.

"Really." Before she's done with the word, Akio has launched himself into her arms, and she almost falls over but manages to balance herself with the help of her teammates. Akio then leans back from the hug and looks her in the eye.

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"I'm sure. The three of us have a nice big house with some spare rooms, your brother could even have his own writing space, and you'd have Happy to watch over you, if you'd like."

"Oh yeah! And where is my little buddy?" Akio asks excitedly. Erza and Gray hum in approval of Lucy's plan, they had purchased a place as their own team base, a place too large for the three of them but perhaps the right size for five.

"I'll go get him, why don't you go get your brother?" Akio nods at her words before running off into the crowd of people.

"Nii-san!" He shouts in search of his brother, and probably also Mio.

"We're adopting him, huh?" Gray says, finding the situation somewhat unfathomable.

"Yup." Lucy says with a smile.

"Happy will be elated." Erza states and crosses her arms.

"He's still Natsu." Lucy says with a sigh, as if a weight were taken off her shoulders.

"We can't accidentally call him that though, after all, you did use his real name in your book." Gray reminds his friend, although it's also a reminder for himself.

"I know, but still. I'm sure this will take some getting used to. For all of us." For the team, for the guild, for Earthland when word gets out. But they would be able to handle, like always, because they're a team. They are a family. A family so close that even death itself can't seem to tear them apart.

 **A/N: I just thought, man, what if Natsu did die after the war? And here we are. Initially, this was going to take a completely different route, but here we are! Thank you, lovelies! Goodbye people!**


End file.
